


Selling Out RULES!

by uglyNicc



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angry Sex, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Tagging most of these more out of caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglyNicc/pseuds/uglyNicc
Summary: "This would work a lot better," the Maliwan exec grit out, squeezing Troy's cock a little harder than was necessary, "If you didn't talk."





	Selling Out RULES!

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at 1am to distract myself from a panic attack lol, enjoy, and sorry for any wonkiness as I had it done, edited and posted by 2:30...
> 
> (Note this is pre game release so basing characterisation off bl3 gameplay vids)
> 
> (Also If you follow me on twitter or anywhere else you'll know how obsessed I am with Troy Calypso and that me writing fic of him was inevitable)

Aggravating.

Aggravating and undignified.

"That feel good, _sir_?"

Never had he heard a more sarcastic "sir" in his whole entire life.

Blood boiling in a volatile cocktail of arousal and rage, Katagawa scowled up into Troy's smug face.

The lines and staples running up from the corners of the Calypso twin's mouth gave the illusion of an even wider, shit-eating grin than the man was actually sporting.

"This would work a lot better," the Maliwan exec grit out, squeezing Troy's cock a little harder than was necessary, "If you didn't talk."

The warning had the opposite of his desired effect. Rather than being silenced, Troy let out something between a moan and a growl at the rough treatment, his teeth barred, toned body rocking forward.

Katagawa expected some kind of retaliation after that, which he could handle. Instead, a startled gasp shuddered from his lungs as Troy deftly added a skilled twist to his strokes, wrist moving in sensuous rhythm over the business man's spit and pre come slicked cock.

Groaning, he threw his head back against the wall with a dull thud, refusing to meet the Calypso twin's gaze.

Quickening his own motions in answer, The Maliwan Head of Mergers and Acquisitions' well-manicured fingers were tight around the other man's length. Closing his eyes, he let himself sink into the sensation, his arm moving on auto-pilot to bring the other man off as the coil of heat in his own groin wound tighter.

His eyes snapped open as Troy's massive robotic arm scraped against the wall near Katagawa's ear, the sound pulling him out of the pleasure fog that'd been enveloping him.

The almost comically large cybernetic flanked only one side of his body, yet still Katagawa felt caged, Troy's lithe body and long jacket blocking out the rest of the pristine room from his view.

Mouth twisting into a frown, he looked up to see Troy leering down at him.

"Can you not scuff up my office with that eyesore?" Katagawa snarled, though his voice was breathier than usual, his hips involuntarily chasing the taller man's touch.

For a bandit cultist, Troy's hand was surprisingly soft, and for some reason this infuriated the Maliwan exec further.

Troy's face was unchanged, still taunting, still challenging, but the metal finger joints creaked under the strain of the Calypso's fist clenched against the wall, giving away just how close he was to the edge.

"I could just leave you like this," Troy cautioned, a predatory gleam in his eyes as he leaned in closer, his exhales hot against Katagawa's face. "If you're having such an awful time."

The Maliwan exec was livid at the violent reaction he had to the thought, being left on the verge of orgasm in his own office by this bandit prick.

Lips in a tight line, defiant, he continued working the cock in his hand, ensuring Troy did the same.

The taller man didn't follow-up on his threat, but with the look on his face, he might as well have blast his self-satisfaction over a megaphone.

As his pulse beat furiously in his ears and his muscles tensed, the Maliwan exec could ignore the other man's silent gloating. Katagawa teetered just on the verge, needed just one last push -

Pinpricks of color popped in the darkness behind his eyelids as he came, Troy's hand unrelenting as orgasm washed over him.

His grip clenched and he heard Troy swear, tattooed body pressing uncomfortably close as he leaned in.

Wanting to get the other man off before his afterglow faded and his head cleared, Katagawa doubled his efforts, his sluggish muscles protesting as he jerked Troy off with renewed fervour.

The cult leader let loose a gutteral moan, hitting his peak, hips moving in shallow thrusts as he rode it out, his release warm and sticky where it fell over Katagawa's fingers as they slowed.

For a few seconds there was quiet punctuated with ragged breathing.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Troy laughed, pushing off the wall. He looked himself over and, satisfied that most of his finish had eneded up on his Corporate Sponsor, tucked his softening cock back into his pants.

"Please stop saying that _every_ time," Katagawa retorted, somewhat tiredly, grimacing as a bead of come rolled off his hand to the polished floor.

He looked down at the untucked front of his shirt and wrinkled blazer and was incensed that there were wet spots peppering the expensive fabric.

"Furthermore, I'm going to start taking dry cleaning charges out of the gun allowance you and your sister are enjoying so much."

Grabbing a wad of tissues from the box on his desk, Katagawa cleaned his hand before zipping himself up. He began undoing the buttons on his shirt, ready to toss this one in favor of the spare he kept in his closet.

Troy was already halfway across the spacious office, and pointedly ignoring him.

"Uh huh, whatever," he tossed casually over his shoulder with a wave of his huge cybernetic. The cult leader paused at the door, winking at Katagawa before obnoxiously yelling "Like, follow and obey!"

Troy yanked the door open and slammed it shut behind him, leaving Katagawa alone with his ruined shirt and a vein pulsing angrily in his temple.


End file.
